


Ghost Hunting | Lin x Reader

by Yoyoanaria



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, anime stuff!, fanfiction!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoanaria/pseuds/Yoyoanaria
Summary: You're the twin of Kazuya Shibuya and co-boss of SPR...with many secrets to keep





	Ghost Hunting | Lin x Reader

**APRIL**

**THURSDAY**

I was walking down the hall of my high school, there were always a group of girls here afterschool, telling ghost stories. I saw my twin walking and I waved him over and put my forefinger to my lips. He saw the girls and listened to the girl, talking about the old school house.

"Here it goes. One." Michiru said.

"Two." Keikou said.

"Three." Mai continued.

"Four." Kazuya and I spoke in sync, the girls screamed in fright.

"The ghost is here to murder us!" Michiru cried and I turned on the light.

"Oh, tell me that was you just now."

"Are we interrupting?" Kazuya spoke, Mai Looked over at me and frowned.

"(Y/n)-senpai!? You scared us again!" Mai frowned, and I smirk and see her two friends swoon.

"(Y/n)-senpai, who's your friend?" Michiru blushed.

"Oh, this is my twin, I'm showing him around the school." I say, and the two girls get up and run to us.

"Twin brothers, how cool!" Keikou said.

"What year are you in?" Michiru asked.

"I'm seventeen this year."

"My name is Kazuya." He said, I saw Mai with a frown on her face. The girls started swooning and asked us to join them tomorrow, they leave, and we set up.

"Twin brothers huh?" Kazuya asked, and I huff.

"Don't start, Kazu." I frown, and we walk to the van, Lin drove us home and I smile. 

**FRIDAY**

I rode my bike to the old school house when I see the door opened. Kazuya wouldn't be so careless. I lock my bike to the fence and walk to it, seeing a huge puff of dust with a scream- wait!

"Mai!" I run in and see a man on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" I hear Kazuya demand and I skid to the floor.

"Lin!" I gasp.

"Lin, tell me what happened." Kazuya asked and Lin pushed himself up, splats of red liquid dropping to the concrete.

"You're bleeding! Can you stand?" I ask, helping him up. Mai was panicking when Kazuya butted in.

"Never mind about that. Is there a doctor close-by?" Kazuya asked.

"There's a doctor just across the street from here." Mai went to help him, but her hand was smacked away.

"No thanks, you've done enough already as it is." He glared, I frowned but I saw the blood coming from his head, I pull him up myself before Kazuya can.

"Mai, what're you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh- urm, I-" I gasp and give Lin to Kazuya and excuse myself, running out unlock my bike. Mai runs out and I pick her up, literally, putting her on the back seat of my bike and pedal to the metal. I lock my bike and we run into the school, I make sure to hold down my beanie.

 

**TIME-SKIP**

I sigh as the bell goes and I walk to Mai's class, seeing Kazuya, Mai, her friends and Kuroda all in one room.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" I see as Kuroda is frowning, the two girls swooning, well even more now, and Mai in slight shock.

"No, you're just in time actually. Mai, can you come with us please?" Kazuya asks and she comes with us.

"How's your friend doing?" Mai asks, and I look at Kazuya expectantly.

"Yes, about him. He suffered a sprain to his left leg and I'm afraid he won't be walking for a while." He says, and I huff.

"Geez, well, will you tell him I'm sorry...what were you guys doing there anyway?" She asked.

"Working." I answer, and she looks at me surprised.

"Oh, I get it, you work for him, are you two like is assistants or something?" She askes and I give a small laugh.

"No, not quite." I say, and Kazuya stops.

"He's the assistant and we're the bosses." Mai blinks as I explain.

"And now out assistant is stuck in bed, I believe it's up to you to take his place." Kazuya explained and Mai gasps.

"Hey now, just hold on a minute!"

"The camera is broken." Mai gasps. "My assistant tried to stop you from touching it and now it's in several pieces."

"Well...can't I just buy you a new one or something?" She asked, and I raise a brow.

"It's quite expensive Mai." I explain sympathetically.

"Oh, then, I don't know what to do." Mai sighed and Kazuya stares blankly.

"Well, you can't pay for the camera, so I guess you'll have to pay off the debt as our a." Kazuya explains.

"Your assistant...what exactly do you do at your job?" Mai asked curiously.

"We hunt ghosts." We sync, and she raises a brow.

"We exorcize spirits, ghosts. Our company; Shibuya Psychic Research was hired to conduct and investigation on the old school house." Kazuya told her.

"Psychic research?" "Is that a question?" Brother asked, rather rudely.

"Psychic research is anther term for spiritual investigations, we basically scrutinize reports of supernatural phenomena." I say as I walk besides brother, then we look at the confused school girl.

"And we run the company." We sync once again, then walk to the old school house.

 

**FRIDAY**

**EVENING**

I open the van and we take out equipment as we explain. "One week ago, your principle contacted our company." I say, and Kazuya continues.

"When I checked the records, I was able to verify up until eighteen year ago, while the old school house was still being used, there would be at least one or two deaths inside the structure every year." I Mai struggle and take the equipment from her. 

"Its also true that when constructors were demolishing the east side of the building, there was an accident when the roof collapsed pre-maturely. No workers died as a result, thought five were injured in the incident, which was ultimately blamed on human error. Construction ended with only a third of the demolition ever being finished." He said, and we walked into the abandoned school house.

"The teacher did commit suicide, but that was explained in the suicide note, last year's truck driving incident was a drunk driving incident, that stopped the construction work, the rumours didn't help though, it's obvious that these incidents are merely coincidences." I sum up and we put the equipment down.

"We'll set up base here." Kazuya declared.

"Base?" Mai asked.

"Precisely, we'll conduct all our observations in this room. Set up those shelves, we'll go get the equipment." Kazuya said.

"You're going to leave me here by myself?" Mai panicked, and we look back up here.

"Do you want to carry up the equipment, it's very heavy, it weighs up almost a-hundred pounds." Kazuya says, and she sweat drops.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll stay with you. You don't mind, do you Kazu?" I ask, and he nods, walking off and I start the shelve making while Mai was having her little tiff, there was a rapping sound and I looked up, the lights turned on and Mai gasped, looking towards the door.

"Stop goofing off and get to work." Kazuya ordered and set up the cameras, I did the shelves and Mai looks at the cameras.

"What're those?"

"An infer-red camera and a thermal imaging camera, they're used to shoot in total darkness. This one uses thermography to record temperatures, when a spirit appears the temperature near it will drop and show up on the camera." I say, and Mai looks at the cameras.

"It's amazing that you know how t use all this stuff." Mai compliments.

"No, it isn't, my brain just works differently to yours." Kazuya stated.

"I see...after all, you're Mr. Hot-Shot-Boss, so you might as well do everything. But what made you go into the ghost hunting business?" She asked.

"Someone has to do it." He said.

"Did you ever have a case where you couldn't explain anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm very good at my job." He said, and Mai looked off.

"Amazing, he's as smart as he is handsome." She muttered, and we looked at the swooning school girl.

"So, you think I'm handsome?" Kazuya asked.

"Well- uh, I mean, that's what all the girls at school are saying!" Mai covers up.

"Well, they have very good taste." He said, going back to work and a smirk.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

There was a camera down the hall and a few other places, whilst Mai had been taking a nap at the computer.

"That's all we have to do for today." Kazuya stated, and Mai sat up.

"Today? You mean-" She started.

"We'll see you here tomorrow." He said, and she sighed.

"Aw, man." She and she bid me fare well.

"Even though many of these incidents' are coincidental, I'm going to walk Mai out, I worry for the girl." I say and bid brother fare well. I walk down with my bag and walk out of the house, I get my bike and ride off, seeing Mai and her friends at a bench and Kuroda there too.

"We'll I am no means an amateur!" She said, and the girls get up.

"Let's go Mai." The tree run off and I ride up to Kuroda.

"Kuroda-chan?" I ask, and she looks at me in shock, then hope.

"You work with Kazuya, right?" She asked, and I nod.

"Yeah, we hunt ghosts together...it's not safe to be alone at night, especially at this hour..." I said worriedly, and she nods.

"I know, but if I could just-" She says, and I hold out my hand.

"Huh?"

"Get on, we you can talk to me about it as I ride you home." I say, and she hops on hesitantly, I know where to go because I came to her house before for a class assignment.

"So, what's been bothering you?" I ask her, and she sighed.

"I feel like no-one believes me." She sighed, and I frown.

"I believe you. Besides, who am I, a ghost hunter, to judge a psychic." I tell her, and she smiles. I stop at her and she gets off.

"Thank you for taking me home Senpai." She smiled, and I nodded, about to go.

"Wait!" I turn, and she looks at me worriedly.

"Be careful in there. I sense many bad spirits in there." She warned me, and I smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me Kuroda, same goes for you." I smile then ride off home.

 

**SATURDAY**

 

I rode my bike to the old school house and see both Kazuya and Mai at the van. "I'm checking yesterday's data, so far there seems to be nothing yet." Kazuya spoke, and he was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"That's some fancy equipment you got there. Seems a little too high tech for a couple of children to be playing with." A red-haired woman in yellow and a long-haired man in a tanned jacket.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"I am Ayako, the Shrine Maiden. The principle wasn't sold on you, so he called me to draw the spirits out." The 'Shrine Maiden' said.

"I was under the impression that only innocent virgins can be shrine maidens." Kazuya said, causing us to hold in our laughter.

"I see, and, your point?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"At the very least, I'd say you're looking a little old to be calling yourself a shrine maiden." Kazuya spoke dully.

"Nice, very funny, you smart ass." She said.

"Whoa, careful, there're  _children_ around." I mock her and the struggle to keep in their laughter grew more tedious.

"What about you?" Kazuya asked the man. "I would guess you're too intelligent to be the Shrine Maiden's assistant."

"I'm a monk from Mount Koya. The name's Kakigawa Houshou." He introduced himself.

"Since when were monks aloud to have long hair?" Brother asked.

"Apostate." Ayako muttered.

"I'm just on a little hiatus okay? At any rate, playtime is over kids. Now you may have gotten this gig because your office is nearby, but the principle himself said it seemed like a scam having a pair of teenagers running the show." The monk said.

"Did he now?" Kazuya said, going back to his laptop and I smirked.

"The principle's wasting his money. There's no need for all of us for such a simple task." Ayako said.

"Yeah, all he really needed was me." The monk spoke cockily

"Right, I wouldn't be so sure." Ayako retorted and there was a short silence, yet it was too long for my liking.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all here." We look to the voice and see Kuroda.

"That haunted old school house had been terrorising me for weeks. You see, I'm a psychic, the should that've been trapped there have been-"

"Stop grand standing, you're just looking for attention. Are you really that desperate for people to like you?"

"Hey, that was extremely rude y'know?" Mai lashed.

"You know it's the truth, telling everyone she's a psychic in hopes of one day making here popular.

"Hmph, well not only are you an over ripe shrine maiden, but you pretty bitter too." I retort and the shrine maiden, if you could call her that, glowered at me, but then I hear Kuroda laughing, not at my remark, but it was menacing.

"I'm going to call a spirit to haunt you." She glared, and I gape.

"K-kuroda."

"You're the fake. And you'll regret this." She walks off and I glare at the pair of adults.

"What?" She asked.

"Monk, do us all a favour and put that thing on a leash, we don't need her snapping at every threat she sees, if there indeed is a spirit, which I highly doubt, we don't need her getting us all killed, herself included." I growl, and they are taken back by my harsh attitude.

"S-senpai..." Mai said, and I roll my eyes.

. . .

. . .

. . . 

"So...uh, Naru, what's up?" Mai asked and the two of us look at her.

"What did you just say?" I ask, and she gaped.

"Did you just call me Naru?" Kazuya asked.

"Y-yeah...sorry, I." Mai said.

"Where did you hear that?" We sync.

"Huh, you mean...you've been called that before? Of course, I couldn't have been the first person to come up with something likeNaru the Narcissist." Mai said, and she was interrupted by someone.

"Good morning everyone, nice to see you all." It was a principle, with a man, he didn't look Asian, he had blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Say hello to John Brown." John bows to us in respect and I nod.

"G'day, mates." He says, and I raise a brow. "The name's John Brown and I come from the great outback of Australia, I can't tell you how excited I am." He introduced himself and I could see Mai, the monk and shrine maiden try not to laugh.

"Mr. Brown is relatively new to our country so please show him the respect he deserves." The principle says, and I sigh as Monk bursts out laughing.

"No, let me guess, you're looking for a playground, right?" Ayako mocked him.

"Actually, I practice the ancient art of exorcism." He said, and all laughter stops.

"Only those who have been ordained in the catholic church as priests can perform exorcism, you seem young for that." Kazuya said, and John smiled.

"You really know your stuff mate, to be honest, I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago, that's why I look so young." He admits, and I smile, this seems interesting.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

"So, we have an exorcist, an apostate monk and two ghost hunters-" Ayako starts.

"And an over ripe shrine maiden." I add.

"Obviously this boneheaded teacher doesn't have much faith in my unique cleaning abilities. Hmph, just watch, I'll cleanse this entire place myself." She leaves.

"I'm going to take a walk through, see you later." Houshou says, leaving the four of us at the base.

"Uh, excuse me sir-" John starts.

"You may do as you wish." Kazuya dismisses him.

"But I'd really like to work with you on this." He said and there was a scream, I run out at lightning speed.

"(Y/n)-senpai!" Mai shouts but I keep running, it sounded like Ayako. She was trapped inside a room.

"Ayako!" I shout, trying to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. The rest of the group came over and Monk took over.

"Open up!" she shouted.

"Stand back, I'm gonna kick it down!" He shouted.

"Hurry up and do it!" She screamed, he kicked the sliding doors and they broke, Ayako running out, frantically.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

"I was looking around the class room when the doors slammed shut, I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. There's defiantly a spirit here." Ayako said, and I roll my eyes.

"No, there isn't. I don't sense one paranormal being." I turn to see a woman in a kimono and short black hair.

"Ghost!" Mai jumps and latched onto my arm.

"She's human, Mai-chan." I assure her and smiles in relief.

"Masuka Hara is a spirit medium." Kazuya explains, and I nod.

"Oh, another one?" Mai asked.

"Oh, fantastic, now they're calling in a TV star?" Houshou smirks.

"This is ridiculous, it's easy to fake results on television. The only reason she gets ratings is because she's pretty and wears that stupid kimono." Ayako said, I thought she sounded kinda jealous.

"Why thank you, I take that as a compliment." Masuka spoke, face and voice absent of emotion.

"Well, trust me, it's not." Ayako says, and Masaka quickly turns.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before, either of you." Masaka says, and we nod.

"Yes, we've never met before, but your reputation proceeds you." Kazuya says, and she just stares blankly.

"Right." She said.

"Anyways, there is a haunting here. In my professional opinion, were dealing with an earth-bound spirit." Ayako says.

"I believe that it's a residual haunting. A traumatic event must've happened in the past." Houshou explained his idea and Mai look quite curious.

"So, you mean like someone was murdered here and has to spend eternity finding their killer or something?" Mai asked.

"Close, I think the entity is afraid of losing its home so it's attempting to bloke the construction." Houshou continued.

"John, what do you think?" We sync, which appeared to freak everyone out.

"Well, actually I'm not sure, a haunting usual does originate from a ghost or spirit occupying the structure." He says, and we think.

"So, it's either a haunting-" I say. "Or fiction and folklore...Mai, are you listening?" Kazuya asked.

"Of course, I am, what do you take me for?" She asked, offended.

"Enough talk, I'm getting rid of this thing as soon as I get back. I don't know how long I can put up with you people." Ayako said, walking to go but Kuroda stops her from out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities, the spirit that haunts this site is extremely powerful." She says.

"Kuroda." Mai says.

"Move, aside." Ayako pushed her, leaving Kuroda sliding down to the floor.

"The spirit attacked me." Kuroda said, and we gape.

"It's true, I was walking down the hallway when my hair was yanked back with amazing force. When I tried to flee it started strangling me."

"When did this happen?" Kazuya questioned her.

"A few minutes ago, on the second-floor hallway."

"That's false, there're no spirits here." Masaka spoke out.

"Yes, there are, there're defiantly are evil spirits, and they're angry." Kuroda defended.

"You said it was the second-floor hallway?" Kazuya said, and I nodded, typing something up and the screens turned on, I put on the footage and we saw Kuroda enter, then go up the stairs, then-

"Ahh! It's all static." I grumble.

"Is the camera broken?" Mai asked.

"No. but it is quite strange. When spirits appear, electronic equipment will often malfunction but now I'm not so sure. Is it a spirit...or E.M. interference?" Kazuya contemplates.

"It's quite obviously a spirit, interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked." Kuroda say, defending her statement with immense determination.

"But Masaka said there're no spirits here." Mai says.

"Well let's just say I'm a little sceptical, about her." Kuroda looks at the girl in the red kimono.

"It's common for female mediums to be exactly right or way off base." Kazuya interjects.

"Just because she can't sense it now, doesn't mean the haunting is inactive."

"If what you're saying is true the spirit is very in tune with your wavering." I say, and she smiles at us.

"Yeah, that's right." She smiled, I saw Mai look around and I frown...she doesn't think it's her fault...does she?


End file.
